Broken (Part 1)
by khaleesi73
Summary: Jack/Shawn. Incest. Slash. Rated M. I do not own Boy Meets World. All mistakes are mine. If ya'll like this part, there will be a part 2. This fic takes place after Chet Hunter's death.


Shawn had to get away. His head was spinning and the words that the doctor had said kept running thru his mind. His dad was dead. His dad who had never been around and when he was, didnt give two shits about Shawn, was dead. He was basically an orphan now..His mom was nowhere to be found..and his dad was dead. Shawn couldnt breath. And he just had to get away. So he ran.

"Shawn!" came his brother's voice.

Jack had saw the color drain out of Shawn's face when the doctor had given them the news that Chet Hunter was dead. Shawn had bolted from the hospital and was heading down the corridoor towards the elevators. Jack had thanked the doctor for letting them know and had ran after his little brother. Shawn was in destructive mode right now and Jack knew that if he didnt stop him, he'd go off and do something really stupid.

"Com'n, Shawn, wait up!"

Shawn pushed the elevator button. He was crying now. He hadn't even realized that he was crying until now. The tears were coming hard and fast and he wasn't breathing all that well. He just wanted to run and run and never look back. He was all alone now. The one person who'd been in and out of his life was now gone forever and it wasn't like Jack would want to stick around much longer. Shawn pushed his hand thru his hair as he turned toward the wall. He could see a slight reflection of himself in the white tile. All shaggy hair and red nose. He wanted to beat his own face in. He thought that might make him feel better.

"Man?" Jack asked reaching his hand out to his brother who seemed to be intranced by something on the wall. He touched his shoulder tentatively. Shawn turned around and glared at him. "It's goin to be ok."

Shawn shook his head. "No. It's really not."

He turned back to the wall and pushed his forehead against the cool tile. He just wanted Jack to go away. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to - to wallow in his own grief. How the fuck could Jack even begin to understand how Shawn felt? Chet may have been his biological dad, but he hadn't raised Jack - infact he'd raised him less than he had Shawn.

"I know you think it's the end of the world right now but-"

"He's dead, Jack." Shawn mumbled, not moving his head from the tile.

Jack sighed. "Yes. But - but he'd want us to stay strong and-"

"How do you know what he'd want, Jack?" Shawn whirled on him then. "You dont fuckin know him!"

"Then tell me." Jack whispered.

Right then the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Shawn jumped inside. Jack followed. He wasnt about to let his brother get away from him that easy. Once inside the elevator, Shawn pushed the G button and stepped back into the farthest corner, hands in pockets, slouched up against the wall.  
>Jack pushed the emergency stop button.<p>

"The fuck?!" Shawn shouted as he stepped towards his brother.

Jack blocked him. "No. Talk to me."

"I dont want to talk to you.."

"I'm your brother."

Shawn shook his head with a low snicker. "Half brother."

Jack crossed his arms. "We both of us have a lil bit of Chet in us. We're both Hunters."

Shawn cut his eyes up at him. "And you think that means anything?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Shawn stepped toward him. "Then you dont know anything. Now let me get the fuck out of here."

Shawn reach out to push the G button again. Jack stepped infront of him again. This time he reach out and grabbed Shawn by the shoulders. He shook him. "No."

"Move." Shawn whispered.

"No."

"I'm not playin here."

"Neither am I." Jack answered as he pushed his arms around his brother into an awkward hug. "I'm here."

"I dont want you." Shawn told him as he wrestled to get out of his hold. "I dont want you.."

Jack hugged his brother. Hugged him as hard as he could. He inhaled his sweet aroma and felt his soft hair against his cheek. Jack closed his eyes and let himself take the small boy in his arms in. Shawn was mewing under his chin, his fight weakening. After a moment, he became puddy in Jack's hands and he clung to his brother.

And he cried.

He let the tears flow once more against Jack's t-shirt. He let his nose snot and he let his body shake with grief. Jack stroked his hair and then his back and he kept whispering in his ear that everything was going to be ok, that he had him, that nothing was going to take him away.

A few moments passed before Shawn lifted his head and stared up at his brother. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Then, without realizing it, or even knowing which one of them initiated it, the two boys were kissing. Their lips were hungry and searching for each other. Jack was still holding Shawn in his arms, hands finding their way up into his hair, tangling his nimble fingers into the curls and he tugged on a strand as he let his tongue invade Shawn's wanting mouth.

The boys were tangled together, pushing and pulling at each other, wanting to delve deeper into the taboo and neither of them relenting. Jack pushed Shawn back and the two of them were on the other side of the elevator where Shawn had been only moments ago, sulking. Jack pulled Shawn up and he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. Jack could feel the younger boy's hard-on thru his pants and he was certainly feeling the first twinge of his own erection.

Shawn moaned into his mouth then. A sound that Jack had never heard from his brother. A sound that made his entire body quiver. Shawn was a lady's man..Jack had always known this about his kid brother, and by being a bonafide lady's man, it meant that Shawn could kiss something wonderful..And boy could he! Jack had heard girls went gaga over Shawn Hunter's kissing abilities but he'd never thought that the rumors were true, until he was finally experiencing it for himself.

Jack had never thought about having sex with another man before. Not really. Sure in boarding school, things happened. Like he'd dormed with a couple other boys and there were lingering stares at shower time and there had been some mutual masturbation from time to time in those dark bedrooms and porn watching that had led to boys doing things together, not actual sex, but enough exploring for Jack to know things. He was sure Shawn and Cory had probably done some of these things together. Boys and girls explored together. It was only natural. But actual sex with another boy (his own brother even) had not crossed Jack's mind until that very moment. For some reason, seeing Shawn all vulnerable and stuff had made him instantly want to take care of him; make him feel better.

Shawn had never felt any sort of attraction to another boy before. Maybe Cory. Well he thought his best friend was a good looking guy and had thought about how cool it'd be if he and Cory could share one passionate night with Topanga, but that'd only been a fantasy. He'd never actually go thru with any of that. Then, Jack had looked at him like that. All concerned and wanting and Shawn had found himself wanting back. Jack lowered Shawn then. And there was a moment of slow kisses as they pushed their foreheads together and were insync and panting together. The small elevator was hot and clothes needed to be removed. Shawn pulled Jack's t-shirt up and over his head and pushed his hands down his taut torso. The muscles literally rippled beneath his touch and he glanced up tentatively at Jack as he moved his hand farther south. He pushed his fingers against the hair at the top of Jack's zipper - what the girls called a "treasure trail" - and Jack moaned.

Shawn stopped.

"Dont stop." Jack breathed.

Shawn bit his lower lip as he undid Jack's belt and pulled it thru. He unzipped him and pushed his pants and boxers down. Jack's erection bounced out and it made both boys make a noise from deep within themselves. They both felt hungry for whatever it was that was raging inside of them. They both wanted the other one and their eyes were flickering with the fire that had found it's way burning deep within.

Shawn knelt down on his knees and tentatively took his brother's dick into his mouth. His lips were swollen from the kissing and his mouth hungerly took the shaft into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the way he liked for girls to do to him and he made sure not to bite down. He knew what Jack would like and he let his instincts take over. And before long, he was pumping the dick in and out of his mouth at a good rhythm and Jack was preening above him. All at once, he heard Jack say: "Fuuuck." And then, he cum - hard and fast and the milky cream rolled down the back of Shawn's throat - all hot and thick as it kept running down; some of it dribbling out over his chin.

Jack was gasping by now. And he'd almost lost his footing, swaying a little bit as he composed himself. That had been the best blow job he'd ever gotten and he knew that he'd want this feeling again someday. Shawn stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jack pulled his boxers and pants up but stood there watching his brother with a satisfied grin over his handsome face. He didnt button his jeans or attempt to pick his shirt up. Shawn stood back, watching him.

"What?" he asked, feeling self conscious for the first time.

Jack reach over and pulled him toward him again. Shawn felt Jack's muscles thru his own shirt, and his dick twinged again. He wanted his brother to suck him off, but he didnt dare ask, because he felt like this was something that wasn't just a one time thing. He knew somehow that he and Jack would get another moment to show each other how much they loved each other and how they'd never lose each other.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I know." Shawn whispered back.

Jack kissed his forehead. "We need to-"

"Yeah. I know." Shawn pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. He stepped back from Jack, biting his lower lip.

"I mean-" Jack started as he reach down and got his shirt.

"Yeah." Shawn answered quickly. "Yeah, they'll be wondering where we are..so.." he pushed his hand into his dark hair with a sigh.

Jack pushed the button on the elevator that way they could get off at the floor they'd just ran from and the two boys composed themselves as the lights signaled that the elevator was moving again. Jack put his shirt on and Shawn popped some gum in his mouth and ducked his head as the door opened to the floor that the doctor had only moments ago given him the worst news ever on and he'd tried so desperately to run from.


End file.
